Heavier Things
by cenaluver87
Summary: Stepbrothers Randy and John have moved to the little suburb of Montclair, NJ. When they meet their new untaimable twin neighbors, they deal with highschool drama...the heavier things in life. i don't know how to describe it exactly plz r
1. Boys Next Door

Heavier Things

Lacey woke up to an empty a silent house. She came straight home from school and fell asleep in her cheerleading uniform which she had been stuck in since they pushed the pep rally back to next Friday. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and rubbed her brown eyes. She went to the vanity mirror her parents had bought for her and Amber. The two shared the third floor of their house as a room. Lacey and Amber were fraternal twins, the two looked similar, both were the same light almost brown complexion, they had the same wavy hair but they usually straightened it with a ceramic flat iron, they were the same height, wore the same shoe size, both had longer torsos and shorter legs, but their faces were distinctly different. Amber's nose was slightly wider where Lacey's was narrower, Lacey had fuller lips, Lacey had short eyelashes and brown eyes, but Amber had long eyelashes and grey eyes.

Amber came upstairs holding their little sister Melissa, she was only eighteen months old, but as lively as ever. Lacey looked out the window, a big yellow moving van had pulled in front of it.

"The new neighbors are moving in?" Lacey asked.

"Oh yea, mom said we have to take that stupid welcome basket over." Amber told her and rolled her eyes

"When are mom and dad coming back?" Lacey asked.

"They said the business trip has been extended, they'll be back next Saturday." Amber told her as she walked into their bathroom to wipe Melissa's nose.

"Alright, let me go put Melissa down, and we'll go." Amber said as the two walked down stairs. She put Melissa in her crib and closed the door to her nursery. The twins went downstairs. Lacey grabbed the basket off of the table and the two headed out of the door.

"I'm still in my uniform, shit." Lacey whispered.

"Don't worry about it, I'm still in mine too." Amber told her. They went up the front steps of the house and rang the doorbell. A tall guy came to the door, he had short brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm Lacey, and this is my sister Amber. We're your new neighbors." Lacey smiled at him and handed him the basket.

"Thanks," He smiled back at her. "I'm Randy by the way." He said shaking each of their hands.

"Hey Randy, who's at the door?" A voice came before someone actually appeared, another tall guy with gorgeous eyes appeared in the doorway.

"John these are our new neighbors Lacey and Amber, ladies, this is my step brother John." Randy introduced them.

"Well hello ladies, are you twins?" He asked.

"Yes, but we're fraternal." They said at the exact same time. Lacey looked at Amber. "Stop doing that." The said in unison again. "Doing what?" They asked one another again in unison. John and Randy stood in the doorway laughing.

"Sorry, that happens sometimes, it's kind of creepy." Amber said.

"Are there any more of you?" John asked.

"We have two younger sisters, Molly is sixteen, and Melissa is eighteen months." Amber said.

"Here, come in, our parents aren't here yet." Randy said as he stepped to the side to let them in.

"You all came separately?" Amber asked.

"Yea, they had to go back to Boston, they forgot a bunch of stuff they had in storage, they should be back by next week." John told them.

"Our parents travel a lot too," Lacey told them.

"How long are they usually gone for?" Randy asked.

"It depends, it could range from two days to two months, you never know."

"So, you're cheerleaders?" John asked.

"Yea, captains actually." Lacey said, she couldn't help but glance at Randy every once and awhile.

"Wait, you said you were from Boston right?" Amber asked.

"Yea,"

"So, you're the new guys the coach was talking about, you're replacing Brock Lesnar and Andrew Martin." Amber said to them.

"Wait, how did you know that?" He asked.

"Oh, right, I do football team managing along with cheering, I really need those four credits" She informed them.

"Are you playing at the homecoming game?" Lacey asked.

"Not likely, we don't start practice until next week." Randy told her.

"Have you met anyone else yet?" Lacey asked.

"Na, we just got here this afternoon." John said.

"So, what positions are you guys playing?" Amber asked with a smile.

"On the offense I'm a running back or wide receiver and Randy's a quarter back and place-kicker, on the defense we're both linebackers." John told them. The four continued to talk for awhile, they found they had a lot in common, and Lacey got a sudden idea.

"Look, we were going to go see Saw III tonight since this is Molly's night in with the baby, would you guys like to come?" Lacey asked, biting the corner of her lip. Randy didn't have to think twice about that.

"Yea, sure, we would love to." He quickly responded.

"Okay, we'll pick you up at eight." Lacey smiled as the two made their way out of the door.

"Oh no, we're gentlemen, we will come pick you up at eight." John told her.

"Okay," Amber said as the two walked down the front steps and back next door. John closed the door and looked at Randy.

"This isn't a date right?" He asked.

"I don't know," Randy said. As soon as the two girls got up to their room they began to hunt for the perfect outfit. The hours were passing as the two tried on almost everything in their closets and drawers at least twice. After they picked out their outfits, it was already six-thirty. To save time, Amber used the downstairs bathroom for her shower and let Lacey use the one in their bathroom on the third floor. Amber made her way up the stairs in her towel. The two shared the big vanity in their room to do their make-up and hair perfectly. Lacey decided on loose curls, while Amber made her hair pin straight and combed the front hairs back, fastening them with a mini claw clip. Before they knew it, it was eight o'clock. The two came down the stairs to the second floor. They heard the bell ring and Molly went to the door. Molly looked pretty much the same as the two older sister, but she was shorter, had a flatter chest compared to her older sisters' c-cups. She had been watching Laguna Beach when the doorbell rang. She opened it and looked at the two guys in front of her. They were very cute with their icy blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm guessing you're Molly?" Randy half asked.

"How did you…."

"Your sisters came over this afternoon, we're supposed be going to the movies together." Randy said again.

"What did you say your names were?" She asked.

"I'm Randy, and this is John." She smiled politely at them. She turned for the stairs.

"Lace! Amber! Your friends are here!" She yelled up the stairs. The two came down a few seconds later. Lacey was wearing a denim mini-skirt with a pair of brown uggs and a gray and black striped knitted v-neck sweater with a white tank-top on under it. She had Melissa in her arms patting her on the back, trying to get her to stop crying. Amber wore a pair of jeans with a blue sweater and a pair of black wedge sandals. Randy and John looked at the two girls; they had hit the jack pot.

"I'll be just a second guys." Lacey said to them as she shifted softly from one foot to the next in a rocking motion as Melissa stopped crying. She disappeared around the corner into the kitchen and came back with a bottle filled with apple juice. She started to hand Melissa off to Molly.

"Come on Lissy, go to Molly." She said to her in a baby voice. Melissa slowly reached over to Molly. Amber grabbed their varsity jackets and handed Lacey's to her. Lacey turned to Molly.

"Does Chris know about your little outing?" Molly asked quietly.

"Whatever I do and who I go out with is none of Chris's business." Lacey said to her sister. She kissed Melissa on the forehead, making her giggle, and then did a double kiss with Molly.

"We'll be back later, oh I didn't change her yet, so make sure you do that." Lacey said.

"I know, go, have fun, it's not your job to play mom." Molly told her as she pushed her two sister out the door.

"If something's wrong, don't hesitate to call me." Amber said as Molly closed the door. The four walked down the steps, Randy and Lacey were sort of in front of John and Amber.

"I'm guessing she was born first?" John asked. Amber laughed.

"Yea, but only five minutes before me." Amber said.

"So, who's Chris?" Randy asked Lacey.

"My ex, I dumped him." She told him.

"When?" He asked.

"Yesterday, I should have done it a long time ago." She told him with a small laugh as they walked up to the car.

"Nice car," Amber commented. Randy and John shared a red 1970 Plymouth Barracuda. "Thanks, we spent the entire summer fixing it up." John told her. He tossed the keys over the top of the car to Randy.

"Oh, I call shotgun." Lacey said excitedly. John and Amber climbed into the backseat. Lacey told Randy the directions to the theatre, the four got in line for the movie.

"I have been dieing to see this." Amber said. They reached the ticket booth, John and Randy stood in front of Amber and Lacey.

"Four tickets for Saw III please." John said to the teenage boy behind the glass.

"Oh, you guys don't have to pay for us, really." Amber broke in.

"Oh no, we insist." Randy said over his shoulder. John paid for the tickets and the three walked towards the escalator. They went into the theatre and found seats in the back, which were the best seats since they were risen up, giving you a better view of the screen. The guys sat on the outside with Randy sitting next to Lacey and John sitting next to Amber. But, this wasn't a date. Lacey took her jacket off and put it on the back of the chair. She stood up.

"I want popcorn, so does Amber." Lacey said.

"No I don't." Amber squinted suspiciously at her sister. Lacey pulled her up by her arm.

"Just shut-up and come on." She rolled her eyes at her. "We'll be right back." She said over her shoulder as the two made their way to the end of the isle and down the steps. As soon as they looked to be out of earshot, John turned to Randy.

"If this isn't a date, why do they look so damn good?" He asked.

"They're pretty girls, but this isn't a date. Lacey just dumped her boyfriend yesterday." Randy said.

"So you think that they were just being nice?" John asked.

"Yea,"

A little while later, the girls came back and sat down as the previews were starting. Amber had a bag of popcorn and Lacey had gummy bears, in between the two was a large white cherry slushy that they were sharing. Soon, the previews were over and the movie started.


	2. GO BLUE

Heavier Things

"Oh my God, that was so gross." Amber said as they walked out of the movie.

"I know, my skin is going to be crawling for the next month." Lacey made a disgusted face. Lacey had gripped Randy's arm throughout the whole movie without noticing.

"I thought it was great." Randy sad.

"No, I liked the second one better." John said.

"Forget those, the first one was the best." Amber said. The guys went to use the bathroom, and the two girls stood there talking.

"Lacey, what the hell are you doing here?" Chris asked as he walked up to them.

"I came to see a movie, why else would I be at movie theatre?" She asked coldly.

"Who did you come with?" He asked.

"It's none of your business." She snapped.

"Did you come with a guy?" He asked as he stepped closer to her.

"So what if I did, we're broken up!" She exclaimed.

"You weren't serious when you said we were over." He told her and grabbed her wrist, tightening his grip around it.

"Yes I was, now let go of me!" She demanded.

"No," He told her.

"Chris let go of her, she said you were over." Amber said to him, stepping in for the first time.

"Shut-up Amber, this is between me and Lacey." Lacey winced in pain as he tightened his grip around her wrist.

"Chris, just leave." Lacey pleaded. He let go of her wrist roughly.

"This isn't over." He told her before walking off angrily. A few second later, the guys came out of the bathroom. The four went to Friday's for dinner.

"Oh, that was so gross, how he broke his ankle and then walked on it." Amber said and then made a face. The four talked and laughed as they ate dinner, the girls had insisted on paying for their own food and the guys reluctantly obliged. John and Amber sat in the front seat this time; the four talked the whole ride. John pulled into his driveway and the four climbed out of the car.

"Alright, I guess we'll see you at the game tomorrow?" Amber half asked.

"Yea, count us in." John said. A silence hung in the air between the four in the driveway.

"Well, goodnight." Lacey smiled as the two turned for their house.

Lacey and Amber changed and plopped down on their beds, which could be separated by a heavy read velvet curtain when needed. Amber turned over on her side to face her sister.

"I had so much fun tonight." Amber sighed.

"I know, I'm glad we invited them." Lacey commented as she got under her sheets.

"I think you and Randy click well." She told her sister.

"I don't know, I don't think I'm going to go for jocks anymore, I think I'm going to go for a theatre guy." Lacey said as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh come on, you know how it is at this school, all of the theatre guys are either…" Amber started and Lacey joined in. "Taken or gay, I know." Lacey sighed.

"You shouldn't swear off all jocks just because of Chris, Randy seems really sweet." Amber said to her.

"I know, but so was Chris in the beginning. But enough about me, I think you and John looked really cute together." Lacey gushed to her sister.

"Nuh uh, I barely know him, we'll see how these next couple of weeks play out." She said to her sister. "Goodnight," They said at the same time as they switched off the lamps over their beds.

X-X-X

"So, tell me about these new guys." Torrie said as she started hanging up a 'Go Blue' poster on the wall of the field house. It had been tradition for years that the cheerleaders decorate the field house for the football players before every home game.

"Their names are John and Randy, they are stepbrothers from Boston. What more is there to tell?" Amber asked from the little foot stool she was standing on, she was attempting to put up blue and whit streamers.

"Are they cute?" Maria asked as she hung another poster covered in glitter.

"Yea, they're pretty cute." Lacey said.

"So you and Chris are officially over?" Maria asked.

"Yep, I'm so tired of his immaturity, he's eighteen but he acts like he's eight." Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Torrie, did you bring the cookies?" Amber asked.

"Yea, they're in my car." She told them. Lacey looked out the window, the guys were beginning to arrive.

"Alright ladies, tape whatever you need to tape and then we have to get out of here!" Lacey called around the field house.

The girls began to file out of the field house as the players were coming in.

"Amber, what's up?" He said as he walked up to her and hugged her in a friendly way.

"Hey Mike, are you going to give me a reason to cheer today?" She asked.

"Are you going to wear my number on your face today?" He asked.

"Of course, every game." Amber smiled up at him.

"Now we can talk about that date." He said suggestively.

"Eww, you're like my brother, dating you would be like…dating Lacey." They both laughed and then parted ways.

X-X-X

John and Randy arrived at the game right as the first quarter was starting. They sat on the bleachers by the cheerleaders. The four captains were in the front row from left to right it was Maria, Lacey, Torrie, and then Amber. The lines were staggered so that every girl could be seen. Lacey looked up and saw John and Randy, she smiled at them and waved. Torrie leaned over to her.

"Is that them?" Torrie asked and Lacey simply nodded. Amber started a cheer.

"How does it feel to be a bulldog, how does it feel to be way up high! How does it feel to go lower, we don't know we don't stoop that low!" Amber yelled out as she went through the motions of the cheer once by herself and then the second time everyone else joined in and the band added drums to it the second time. Torrie whispered something to Lacey and the two nodded before starting a cheer together. They did the same thing Amber had just done, started it and then the rest followed. The game went on with Montclair pulling out in the lead by twenty points.

_Here comes number 27 Mike Mizanin going for yet another touch down. _The announcer could be heard over the loud speaker. John looked and saw the number twenty-seven painted on Amber's cheek and frowned, she had a boyfriend. As Mike ran for the touch down the cheerleaders turned towards the field.

"Yea Mike!" Amber yelled out. He dove into the end zone, picking up another touch down. The band started playing and the cheerleaders did can-can like kicks timing them with the band.

"Eat 'em eat 'em up, go blue go!" They shouted at the same time and did a toe touch. The cheerleaders then split into two lines facing one another with a hue gap in the middle for talents. Torrie went out first, she did a toe touch, another jump called a herkie and then slid one leg back into a split. Amber and Lacey did back flips past each other from the opposite sides, they stopped in the middle and did Russian splits in unison.

The rest of the game was pretty much in favor of Montclair high. After the cheerleaders did their half-time dance to _Fergalicious _it had ended with the four captains in a very complicated lift, John, Randy, and all the other guys at the game found appealing.

Montclair won the game, John and Randy went down onto the track, Lacey smiled big when she saw them.

"Hey," She said. She pulled Torrie, who pulled Maria.

"Maria and Torrie, this is John and Randy, John and Randy this is Torrie and Maria." Lacey introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Maria said shaking each of their hands. A boy in black rim glasses with a camera came up to them.

"Can I have a picture of the captains for the year book?" He asked shyly.

"Oh sure," The four said.

The twins stood in the middle and then Maria and Torrie stood on either sides of them, the four scooted close together, pressing their cheeks together and smiling. The kid snapped the picture, they shifted and he took another.

"And one more picture." He said, and just as he was about to take it, Mike jumped in the middle, crouching in front of the girls.

"Miz, you ruined our picture!" Torrie exclaimed as she lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"Torrie I only made it better." He said.

"Oh wait, Miz this is John and Randy, the guys from Boston." Amber told him.

"Oh, the Boston guys, nice to meet you." He shook each of their hands. "I see you've met my future baby mama Amber." He said.

"How about…no that is so gross Miz." Amber told him.

"I am so hungry." Maria complained.

"I think everyone is heading over to the Soda Pop Shop." Lacey said.

"Of course, we go there after every game." Amber said.

X-X-X

The Soda Pop Shop was a fifties style diner, Randy, Lacey, Torrie, Maria and John shared a booth, they had ordered their food and were sitting around talking. The diner was filled up with football players and cheerleaders sitting around and talking.

"Lacey, what the hell did you trip over?" John asked and the whole table started laughing.

"I did not trip." She said in defense.

"Oh yes you did, I don't know what you did, but me and John were cracking up." Randy said as everyone continued to laugh.

"Kiss my ass." Lacey said to him across the table and quickly gave him the middle finger.

"Umm, grow one." Maria shot back and they all started laughing. Just then, two guys in football jerseys passed by, and Amber quickly stopped them.

"Hey wat up Amber?" One said.

"Guys, these are your new teammates John and Randy, these guys right her are Dave and Shelton." Amber introduced them.

"Ah, the Boston boys, you guys have some pretty big shoes to fill." Dave told them as he shook their hands.

"Yea, see you guys at practice Monday." Shelton said as the two walked off.

"What exactly happened to those other two guys?" John asked.

"They failed the first drug test of the year." Lacey said.

"Oh, ouch." Randy commented.

"They found signs of all kinds of steroids in their urine samples, they were booted from the team almost immediately." Amber said.

"I'm a little shaky about this whole auction thing." Lacey said.

"Why?" Torrie asked her.

"Well, last year my highest bidder was Chris, he doesn't get the fact that he doesn't own me." Lacey huffed as she took a sip of her root beer float. The six ate their food laughing and talking. After they finished their food and paid the bill, John, Randy and the twins stood up to leave since the twins had ridden to the game with Torrie and were now catching a ride home with John and Randy.

"Bye guys, see you Monday." Lacey said as she stood up.

"Party at my place tonight," Mike told her.

"I can't come tonight, I've got a history paper to write." Lacey said to him.

"What about you Amber?" He asked.

"Sorry, same here, maybe next time." The four walked out to the car and drove home.


	3. Welcome to the Jungle Called School

Heavier Things

Randy finally found his homeroom on the top floor and entered. He looked around and didn't see anyone he knew. He walked to the front of the room where the teacher was.

"Can I help you?" He asked. Randy nodded and gave him the note from the office. "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Austin, well, Coach Austin to you, I expect you to be on time to practice today." He told him.

"Oh, always sir." Randy responded.

"Class, we have a new student, Randy. Let's make Mr. Orton feel welcome." He said. "Randy, you can take the seat next to Candice, Candice raise your hand." He called out. A girl with long dark hair raised her hand and smiled at him. Randy walked over to the desk and sat down. Candice looked over at him.

"So, where are you from?" She asked. Randy got a good look at her; she wore a black long sleeved v-neck sweater, a pair of jeans and a pair of white Nikes.

"Uh, Boston," He said.

"I'm Candice, it's nice to meet you." She said sticking her hand out for him to shake.

"Same here," He smiled back at her and took her hand.

"So, have you met anybody else?" Candice asked.

"Yea, I live next door to Lacey and Amber, do you know them?" He asked.

"Yea, I know them," She said plainly. The two sat there until the bell rang. Candice stood up and put her sketch book under her arm.

"It was nice meeting you," She smiled at Randy and then turned to leave.

Later that day, Randy felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned to see Molly.

"Hey," He smiled at the younger sister.

"So, how has your first day been?" She asked tilting her head up at him as the two walked.

"Good, where is your sister?" He asked. Molly looked at him confused.

"Which one, I've got three." Randy shook his head.

"Sorry, Lacey, where's Lacey." Randy corrected, he looked ahead at a couple girls staring at them and whispering.

"Lacey has History I think." Molly told him.

"Why are people staring at you?" He asked.

"Oh, they're not staring at me, they're staring at you." Molly told him as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Why are they staring at me?" He asked confused.

"Okay, I'll just break it down for you slowly. One, you're the new guy, two, you're tall, and three, you are really hot." Molly said to him as she waved at a girl walking down the hallway.

"Nuh uh," He said.

"Oh yes, trust me Randy, you will be whispered about for awhile, here's my Spanish class, I got to go." Molly said to him.

"Wait, do you know where 305 is?" He asked.

"Oh, you have AP history with Lacey, it's right there." She pointed across the hall at another class room.

"Thanks Molly," He winked at her before walking off. Randy walked into the classroom and handed the teacher his schedule.

"Mr. Orton, welcome to Montclair High, I'm Mr. Heyman, you can take that seat right next to Ms. Overlund." He then looked over Randy's shoulder, "Ms. Overlund, raise your hand." Randy turned around as Lacey raised her hand. Randy walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey you," She said with a bright smile.

"Hey,"

"So, how's your first day been so far?" She asked.

"It's been okay, I just ran into your sister." He said.

"Which one?" Lacey raised an eyebrow at him.

"Molly, she showed me how to get here." He stated.

"Let me see your schedule." She said as she held out her hand to him. He handed her the white piece of paper and she scanned it over.

"We have five of the same classes, cool." Lacey handed it back to him, the sunlight coming in through the window made her eyes glisten and Randy could see tiny flecks of gray in them.

"Attention, class, we will continue our discussion about the French Revolution, Randy, you can follow along with Lacey. Now, open your books to page 236." Mr. Heyman called out to the large class.

X-X-X

Amber sat in AP calculus, she didn't know why, but it was her best subject. She had finished her class problems and was double checking them when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Amber turned around and was looking at J.T. and Erica. She talked to them sometimes, they were junior girls who had decided to try AP calc, they weren't her best friends, but they were fun.

"Amber, have you seen those new guys?" J.T. asked.

"They are so hot," Erica gushed.

"Oh, you mean John and Randy. Yea, I've seen them." Amber said before turning back to her paper.

"I heard that they're male models." Erica said.

"I heard that one of them used to date Jamie Lynn Spears." J.T. added.

"No, they're step brothers and they just moved here from Boston." Amber corrected them. Erica raised an eyebrow at her.

"How do you know?" The two asked in unison.

"Because, they're my neighbors, they live right next door." Amber said plainly, leaving the two open mouthed and in shock.

"Really?" J.T. asked.

"Yea, we went to the movies Friday night." Amber said just to for the fun of it. Before the two could get another word out, the bell rang. Once out in the hallway, Amber caught sight of John. She walked up next to him and fell into an even stride with him.

"Hey, do you know where the weight room is?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm going there too, this is the mandatory period for cheerleaders and football players during the season, come on it's at the back of the school." Amber smiled at him, her gray eyes twinkling; she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the steps.

The weight room was very large, one side of it had all of the equipment, and the other side had a big red mat rolled out and had a floor to ceiling, wall to wall mirror. When they walked in, Amber ran up to a guy John hadn't seen before and hugged him.

"Kenny, how was the workshop last week?" She asked.

"It was good, how did you guys do without us?" Kenny asked.

"Fine, we didn't do too many stunts so it was okay." Amber told him. Kenny's face suddenly lit up.

"Right, stunts, we need to work on them." He said to her. Just then, Lacey came up and grabbed Kenny's arm.

"Amber, you weren't trying to move up on my stunt buddy were you?" She asked. Kenny looked over at John and Randy who were now talking to Mike.

"Who are the new guys?" He asked.

"John and Randy," Lacey told him as she dropped into a split to stretch.

"Oh, the Boston guys," Kenny commented. Soon after, the other guy cheerleaders arrived with Torrie and Maria. There were a total of five guys Kenny, Johnny, Mikey, Nicky, and Mitch, but now there were only four since Nicky graduated. Lacey stood up. As the football players lifted weights, the cheerleader practiced their stunts. The other girls practiced cheers, while the four captains were practicing their lifts with the guys. Kenny placed his hands on Lacey's waist, Johnny on Maria's, Mitch on Amber's, and Mikey on Torrie's. Lacey was leading them as she usually did.

"And one, two, down, up." They lifted them in sink. The guys held tight to one foot as each of the girls lifted the other foot above their head, Lacey counted something else out before they were cradled safely down.

Chris Masters looked over from the other side of the room and rolled his eyes as he did bench presses. Soon after, Coach Austin came in and blew his whistle.

"Ladies and gentlemen on the bleachers now!" He called out. Everyone made their way over to the bleachers in the room and sat down. Coach Austin stood in front of them with his clipboard. "All right everyone, as you all know, we have a big game coming up this Saturday against St. Mark's Prep School. Girls, coach Stratus isn't here today, but she wants you to work on your stunts, and whoever stole the Mascot's paws, please return them." There were a few snickers from the football players. "And fellas, this is a crucial week for you. I don't want you screwing around at all today, not now, and not during practice this afternoon. We have two new teammates all the way from Boston, John Cena and Randy Orton, we are very glad to have them, they carried their team to National championships last year. Let's make them feel welcome…Masters." Coach Austin shot in Chris's direction. Chris put his hands up in defense.

"Coach, why do you have to call me out like that?" Chris asked, only to be ignored by Coach Austin. Coach Austin turned to Amber.

"Guys, your team manager has an announcement for you, go ahead Amber." He told her with a smile. Amber stood up.

"Thank you Coach." She said sweetly before turning to the players. "Okay guys, we just got a grant for new uniforms, you'll be getting new jerseys and we get new uniforms and pom-poms." She started.

"Amber, we love the pom-poms you have just fine." Miz said and a couple of the guys laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Why thank you Miz. Anyways, I need your shirt sizes so I can put in the order. Another thing, are any of you planning to bid Saturday night? It's for charity, and I would really appreciate it if you did." She said with a smile, her gray eyes twinkling. Most of the guys raised their hands. "Okay, good, well the bidding system is a little different this year. All junior girls have a starting bid of twenty-five dollars, senior girls have a starting bid of fifty dollars. Any questions?" She asked and Johnny Nitro raised his hand, Amber nodded giving him the signal to speak.

"Yea, um, why can't we bid on freshmen girls?" He asked.

"Because if you get arrested on statutory charges, we can't be held accountable." Amber smiled evilly at him. "So, that's pretty much it, thanks guys." Amber smiled and then sat down.

"Alright everyone, back to work." Coach Austin called out. The two teams went back to their sections and went back to what they were doing. Amber was getting ready for her running start into a no handed somersault.

"Amber, hurry up!" Lacey called to her sister. Amber looked over and rolled her eyes before running across the mat, and then suddenly stopping short.

"What are you doing?" Lacey called to her. Amber walked back over.

"I didn't get a good start." Lacey rolled her eyes and cursed to herself.

Soon, weight room period was over and it was finally time for lunch. Lacey ran up to Randy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch." She smiled up at him. "My treat, I owe you from the movies Friday." She told him as she twisted her foot behind her in small circles. Chris watched from a distance jealously. Lacey used to do that when she talked to him, she really had moved on.

"Sure, but only if you let me drive." Randy winked at her and then the two headed out the door. Ken Kennedy came up and clapped Chris on the shoulder.

"Hey man, what's the deal with Lacey and that new guy?" He asked as he pointed in the direction of Randy and Lacey walking away. Chris huffed angrily.

"I don't even care anymore." He lied, the truth was, he was beyond furious, Lacey was his girl.

Randy and Lacey had decided to get something simple, so they drove through Burger King and ate in the car. Lacey sat cross legged with her back pressed against the passenger side door with her food on the seat in front of her, and Randy sat the same way with one arm propped up on the steering wheel of his red Barracuda.

"So, tell me more about the mystery of Randy Orton." Lacey said before taking a sip of her Coke. Randy let out a chuckle.

"I hate to disappoint you, but there's not much mystery to me." He told her.

"Well, what are you interested in?" She asked him. Randy thought for a moment.

"Sports," He told her. Lacey rolled her eyes.

"There's got to be something else," Lacey said with a slight laugh. Randy nodded his head.

"Yea, girls, sports and girls." Lacey shook her head and looked up at the ceiling of the car.

"Anything you ever wanted to try?" She asked, Randy paused before nodding his head.

"But if you tell anyone, I will have to kill you." He told her seriously, but then cracked a smile.

"I won't tell a soul, I promise." She smiled back at him.

"Well, I've always wanted to go out for the school plays." He told her. Lacey smiled brightly at him.

"Oh my God , you so should." Lacey said enthusiastically. "I had a lead in the winter show last year. This year we're doing a double for each season. The winter musicals are, "Kiss Me, Kate", and a new stage adaptation of "Moulin Rouge". It sounds pretty cool." She told him as she took a bite of her burger.

"Yea, that does sound cool." He admitted.

"So, is it just you and John, or do you guys have any other siblings?" Lacey asked.

"Nope, it's just me, John, my mom and his dad." Randy informed her.

"How long have you guys been step brothers?" She asked.

Randy tried to think back. "About, eight years now. After my dad passed away, we moved from Missouri to Boston where my aunt lived. We had been living there for about a year when my mom met John's dad. At first, I didn't really like him. I thought he was trying to take the place of my dad, but then he brought John over for dinner one time, and we clicked." Randy told her.

"Yea, I didn't really like my stepmother the first time I met her." Lacey said as she nodded in understanding.

"You have a stepmother?" He asked.

"Yea, I feel comfortable calling her mom though. My mom took off and went to Paris to fulfill "the life she never had" in Paris when Amber and I were about ten, and Molly was eight. Melissa was a totally unplanned, but that doesn't really matter to us, she's my baby sister and I love her. Plus, Carly, my stepmother- is really nice. She takes us to the mall. She got me really interested in musical theatre." Lacey told him.

The two continued talking and getting to know each other really well. Maybe even a little bit of crushing was going on in the front seat of the car.


End file.
